Shattered Glass
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: Catherine is back, almost fifty years later Catherine returns from death to take her place as the new Lady Spirit. But with Pitch as her guardian, and Bunny as her soul mate, things are about to get complicated. Or...more so than before.
1. Chapter 1

Four years was nothing to an immortal. Just a spec of time to them really, but Catherine still felt everyday. After all, she'd only _been _an immortal for four years so it was strange to think of it as a small space of time.

"Hey Pitch, why do you hate the guardians?" She asked for what must have been the thousandth time in those four years and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"That isn't any of your business." He snapped and she rolled her crystalline eyes.

"But they don't like you either right?" She asked suggestively and this time he rolled his golden eyes.

He'd heard this before.

"Correct."

"Then, if you…oh…I don't know," She sighed "took me to the annual new years ball, as a…what's the word?" She snapped her fingers together "Peace offering! Then, they might forgive you and let bygones be bygones?"

She blinked at him innocently, battering her eyelashes and smiling as sweetly as she could manage. He hated it when she did that, she was neither sweet nor innocent and should stop pretending to be such just to get what she wants.

However, he knew he couldn't keep her here forever even if she is his ward, the man in the moon had told him to teach her and he had. She had learnt much more than he had expected in four years, even though she still had a lot more to learn it couldn't hurt to reward her.

"Alright." He smiled and she froze to the spot, her smile changing from small and sweet to it's usual broad and mischievous.

"Seriously? Your not pulling my leg?" She asked eyes shining and Pitch frowned.

"Why would I want to pull on your leg?"

She chortled "Figure of speech."

Pitch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he hadn't seen enough of the world to keep up with all these figures of speech, but Catherine seemed patient enough to teach him. He supposed that was why MiM had sent her, not just so she could learn but so that he could too.

Blasted spirit.

"You will need a formal gown, you already know when it is so have it ready by then." Pitch informed her firmly and she nodded and mock-saluted him before spinning on her heel and running along the corridors to her room.

Or rather, her _wing._

Pitch's lair, was far from small. It moved, growing and changing everyday as the darkness in the world grew and changed. Different types of fear and different strength. Catherine wasn't ashamed to say that the darkness made her stronger.

It wasn't as if she were evil, she was just doing her job as the 'Lady Spirit'. That was her formal title, 'The Lady Spirit' and it was her job to keep the balance in spirits. She could bring knew spirits to life and…let them fade away into the next world if they so wished.

Immortality was great at first, but it seemed that in time the spirits just wanted to fade away. Catherine didn't want to fade away, maybe she would one day but right now she had a lot of things to do.

The new years ball, it had started only fifty or so years ago apparently, an idea of the guardians when Jack had been found.

Oh yeah, Catherine had been somewhat dead for forty-seven years before she came back into Pitch's lair as the lady spirit. It was a period of time she didn't like to talk about.

The point of the ball, was so that no spirit would be ignored when they came into existence. They wouldn't be chased, or abused or hurt like they used to be. They would be granted sanctuary and a chance to learn about who and what they are.

Catherine had wanted to go the moment she had come back, check on Bunny, check on all the guardians. Make sure that he knew, that she was still here.

Pitch had forbidden contact with the guardians, on MiM's orders apparently and Catherine believed him. Pitch had wanted nothing to do with her when she had first arrived, but she liked to think she had grown on him.

"Three days," She grinned to herself "three days and I can see Bunny, Jack, _everyone._"

Catherine, honestly could, not, wait.

**Yeah I took a break, but Catherine is back!**

**I hope you guys all like this story as much as you liked the first because I have no idea where it may go. I'm spontaneous, I write it and then see what happens so don't expect anything too solid guys.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days passed faster than Catherine had hoped, and now Catherine was starting to feel nervous. When she'd been alive, she hadn't been invited to parties or fancy do's, she didn't even know what the proper etiquette for these things was. Especially in front of a group of immortal, supercharged spirits.

What if she insulted them? What if she accidentally blew them up?

Both were possible, possibly at the same time.

"Nothing will happen to you." Pitch told her serenely, not even raising his eyebrows as they prepared to travel.

He called it shadow walking, walking through one shadow and arriving through another. The first time she had done it, Catherine had almost passed out.

"They may attack _me, _but nothing will happen to _you._" He added in a light drawl rolling his eyes as though he were already mentally expecting the insults.

Probably was.

"I'm going to insult someone really powerful and get blasted into oblivion. Don't say I wont, I insult everyone I meet." She sighed "It's a terrible habit."

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "A curse some might say, but as you are my ward I shall not _allow _anyone to harm you."

She peered over at him, her hair pinned back in a twisting braid that fell to her waist and was decorated with tiny black flowers. Her face told him that she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"I get the feeling you are going to be hunting for trouble." He groaned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Trouble tends to find me, but if they start insulting me or you, I am going to stir up some crap." She informed him sternly and he just shook his head and went with it, holding out his arm to her.

"Time to go."

She hooked her arm in his.

"We're late." She pointed out as they started shooting through the darkness.

"Fashionably."

The darkness parted and Pitch began to stride forwards, tugging Catherine along as she tried to gawk up at the doorways to North's workshop. Pitch just pulled her into the throng of spirits before anybody could say anything to them, before even the Yetis (_Yetis!_) could stop them.

The room, was absolutely enormous, bigger than three football pitches thrown together end to end. It was spectacularly decorated with beautiful decorations everywhere and spirits in ball gowns that Catherine could never have even imagined.

Not that hers was anything to be sniffed at, she'd designed it herself after all. It was all dark, grey and black because colours were difficult to create currently so shades it was.

The top was a corset, and the bottom flowed down like shadows themselves, curling around the bottom and reaching out to the floor like needy claws.

It swirled and wisps of darkness furled away from it, dissipating into nothingness but leaving light scorch marks on the ground as she walked.

Simple, but oh so elegant.

People were already staring, glaring at Pitch and frowning at Catherine. Some even looked horrified at her presence. Like she was some sort of freak of nature. Which, you know, she kind of was?

"Staring is rude." She mumbled under her breath and Pitch nodded discretely in agreement, staring was rude.

Catherine wondered if, fifty years later, the fannibals still ate the rude.

She also wondered if Sherlock season three was out yet…probably not.

"Pitch."

Catherine didn't recognise the voice behind her, and judging from the confused look on his face Pitch didn't either but he put on his neutral face as the two of them turned.

"Ah, Old Man Winter, you've aged a good century since we last spoke." Pitch told the gnarled old man casually and he glared.

"Who is this poor child you have commandeered, perhaps she would prefer some _good _company." He smiled at her and she glared.

"You don't commandeer a person, you could kidnap them, but you can't commandeer them." She informed him curtly, much to Pitch's approval "Suggesting that you can commandeer a person suggests that they are a possession and people are not possessions thanks for the chat let's get some punch." She whirled, taking Pitch with her but he seemed to have been expecting it and looked as graceful as always as they headed towards the drinks.

"Well, that's one powerful spirit you've insulted, just about three hundred more to go and you've insulted the majority." Pitch told her happily, picking up a small strange looking snack and popping it into his mouth.

"Just the majority? How many spirits are here?" She asked wide eyed as she examined the metallic looking punch distrustfully.

"Five hundred, I think? Although there may be many more, this is only the first time I have attended." He told her and she sighed.

"Sounds like a lot of work."

He smirked, "Undoubtedly."

"Better get started." She grinned, spinning on her heel…

…only to freeze to the spot.

Bunny held the glass on his lips, staring at Catherine as she held her own punch in both hands. Timed seemed to slow down around them as they both remained frozen, watching each other before Catherine held her glass up in a quick toast.

"To unexpected meetings." She told him gingerly, downing the entire glass in one go and practically slamming it down onto the table beside Pitch.

"Damn," She mumbled "I hope that was alcoholic."

Then she turned back around, to face her fate.

**So, an update that shouldn't have taken as long as it did.**

**Jenny Prime, I'm glad you're excited! But I personally would thank Unicron, as a Decepticon my allegiance is sworn to him.**

**Frost, Great!**

**ShadowPanther, HAHA, HAHAHAHAHA, CLIFFIE. CLIFFIES GALORE! AHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny hated these things. He hated them _so _much. It wasn't that he didn't like meeting new spirits, not at all. He loved meeting new spirits, helping them out was part of his job as a guardian. It was the _old _spirits that he hated.

They were cynical, rude and cruel to the younger spirits. They either sucked up to the guardians or went out of their way to insult them. There was no in between.

The younger the spirit, the nicer they are with exception to a rare few, the guardians included.

Not to mention Bunny and the other guardians had to wear their best outfit. Which, for all of them, was old battle armour.

Except Jack, up until recently he just came as he was but North had quickly put an end to that and designed him a ridiculously cool looking ice cape and crown that Bunny was in no way, shape, or form, jealous of.

Not even a little.

The guardians stood to attention at the start of the party as guests arrived, before slowly moving around to mingle. Tooth and Sandy were both talking to a silver spirit who had just been born, North was surrounded by three female spirits all clinging to him shamelessly.

Jack was talking to Loki and a few other mischievous spirits were floating above everybody else and scheming amongst themselves. Bunny wanted some punch.

Bunny wanted some strong, very alcoholic, punch. He knew that the leprechaun was always willing to get plastered with him at new years, and knew he'd be waiting by the strong, very alcoholic punch.

The Irish knew how to drink, and the Irish spirits were his favourite gang of drinkers. Even Lady Luck, the Leprechauns youngest sprite, knew how to hold her liquor.

He moved carefully through the throngs of restless spirits, intent on reaching the punch before anybody had the chance to stop him but alas, Lady Luck was clearly busy right now.

Probably drinking.

"Bunnymund, good to see you again." Cyane, one of the Pegaeae of ancient Greece who _hadn't _cried herself into nothing or been zapped by Hades as the legends suggested.

Sure she'd cried a bit, and hidden in the river but she was still _there._

She and Persephone were still very good friends, she just got overlooked by humans once her part had been played.

"And you Cyane, how is your river?" Bunny asked, remaining civil because Cyane was a peaceful spirit by nature.

"Not as clean as it used to be, but still faring better than most." She told him with a thin, self-depreciating smile.

All nature spirits were suffering because of humans, but whilst many turned bitter the ancient Greek spirits were taking it better than most. They were the eldest after all, they had taught themselves patience the hard way.

"It'll change," Bunny promised fruitlessly and she shrugged lazily, as nonchalant as she could manage.

"If you say so, hope is a wonderful feeling Bunnymund, I'm glad I still possess it." She smiled, curtseyed and headed away to her sisters leaving Bunny feeling useless.

They could call themselves guardians all they wanted, but they were still helpless when it came to the humans own evil.

Well, not necessarily human evil, human carelessness perhaps.

"Oi rabbit! Hurry up or the punch'll be gone!"

He grinned, trust old Lep to get to the punch first, and with that Bunny started towards the punch determinedly.

Lep grinned at him, holding out a glass of punch with a wicked grin.

"Bout time rabbit." He sniggered, talking a gulp from his own punch as Bunny took a gulp of his.

Aaaah, good old North. He'd clearly had Bunny in mind when he'd set this punch out.

"Ooooh," Lep grinned in that sultry manner of his "she's not a bad looker." He nudged Bunny's arm, and Bunny knew he wouldn't stop until he turned to see who this 'looker' was.

Bunny turned, punch on his lips and froze.

She span, holding her own punch and froze to the spot, Pitch spun around to see what had stopped her but looked unperturbed by Bunny's presence. She seemed to be as shocked as he was, and she brought the glass up gingerly in toast.

"To unexpected meetings." She told him, downing the punch in one long gulp before she almost slammed the glass back onto the table with a spin.

"Damn," He heard her mumble "I hope that was alcoholic."

Then she turned back around, and Bunny had to face his fate.

**UPDATE.**

**YEAH, KEEPING THIS BRIEF BECAUSE I START COLLEGE IN FOUR DAYS AND I AM NERVOUS/EXCITED AS HELL.**

**ENJOY.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**TULIP OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them stood there for what seemed like a long time, but Pitch new it was only a few minutes. The Leprechaun had grown bored of watching and had wandered off to find North, to tell him that the rabbit had gone and broken himself looking at a pretty spirit.

It was Pitch who intervened, because neither Catherine nor Bunnymund would speak and it was getting on his nerves.

"I believe this is the part where you explain your absence Catherine." He told his ward, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back and giving her the slightest of pushes forwards.

Catherine took a slight step and smiled timidly at Bunny, who blinked, and then took a huge swig of his drink before putting it on a yetis tray as it helped North host.

Phil looked at him, took a glance at Catherine and Pitch and practically ran away to find the other guardians.

"Um…been a while?" Catherine tried, and Bunny nodded wordlessly.

"You're not going to say anything?" She asked and Bunny didn't respond "Not going to ask what took so long or…or what I'm doing with Pitch?"

Bunny lifted his arm tentatively, before reaching out to press his furred paw against her face as though he were checking she was real.

His lips twitched into an almost smile.

"What took you so long?"

Catherine's lips quirked upwards and she smirked, practically leaping forwards to give Bunny a hug. Bunny returned it almost instantly, and Pitch averted his eyes to try and give them some privacy.

Not that you got much privacy at a large party, and spirits were already starting to give Pitch angry looks and subtle insults. He didn't care, but he had rather hoped Catherine would get a few moments just to be happy at this blasted party.

"Perhaps you should move somewhere more private." Pitch suggested gently to them, and Bunny's head snapped up.

Clearly, he'd forgotten Pitch was there.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, and Catherine frowned up at him, moving away to pull Pitch forwards.

"He's my guardian?" She told him and he stared at her in absolute shock, his forest green eyes widening more than Pitch had actually thought possible at the notion.

It was clearly one that displeased him.

"Nah mate, he," He pointed a thick furred…finger? At Pitch "isn't allowed anywhere near ya."

Catherine slapped his hand down, looking taken back and Pitch sighed. Here comes the trouble in paradise, normally he wouldn't care about spoiling things but, and he'd never admit this out loud, he was quite fond of Catherine.

He did want her to be happy, and he really didn't want to ruin this for her.

"He's practically been my father for four years, I live with him Aster so of course I'm going to see him." She told him and Pitch looked at her strangely.

That was unexpected.

"Come live in the Warren." He told her, rather than asked and Catherine didn't appreciate it.

Okay, Pitch had done some bad things in the past, but that was because he was…broken. Yeah, Catherine liked to think it was because he was broken. She'd learnt a lot about Pitch over the past four years, and sure he could be a sour puss at times but he was a gentle person really.

He just needed a little bit of fixing is all.

"I'm not ready to leave the lair yet, I'm still not in control properly and Pitch knows how my magic works." Catherine told Bunny sternly which made him even angrier.

He'd just got her back, and Pitch, _Pitch _of all spirits was the one stealing her away again. He just couldn't deal with that.

"Catherine! You're back!"

Catherine turned in time to get barrelled into by a big ball of neon Tooth and she yelped when she was pulled into an excited hug. Tooth pulled back and grinned at her, and Catherine could help the laughter that followed.

It was nice to see Tooth again, not as nice as seeing Bunny, but still nice.

"Hi Tooth, been, what?" Catherine pretended to think, she'd been counting every day that passed "Fifty-four years?"

Tooth nodded and beckoned the other guardians forwards happily. Bunny stood glaring vehemently at Pitch as Catherine was embraced by each guardian and other spirits were starting to notice the commotion.

"Pitch is right, we need to go somewhere more private." Catherine mumbled noticing the prying eyes and North nodded.

"Of course! We go into workshop yes?"

Catherine and the guardians chatted away excitedly, but neither Pitch nor Bunny said a word until they were into the workshop and assured they wouldn't be heard.

"She is _not_, staying with you." Bunny hissed and Pitch sneered at him.

"It is not up to you where she stays _rabbit_." He retorted with a hiss and Catherine stepped between them both.

"You're acting like a divorced couple." She growled at them, and Pitch coughed gently.

Catherine stared at her hands and blushed when she realised there were shadows pulsating from them and keeping the two of them apart.

She dropped her hands like she hand been burned and pressed her hands together tightly as though the shadows could just be pushed back into them. The shadows dispersed with a gentle hiss, and Pitch moved forwards to take her hands.

Bunny growled but Pitch ignored him as he made sure the shadows hadn't burnt Catherine, because he knew that her magic had a backlash right now. She didn't have enough control for it not to hurt her on occasion.

When he was sure she was alright, he turned back to Bunny.

"The Man in the Moon entrusted Catherine to my care until such a time that she is in _complete _control. You have no right to try and inform her what she can or cannot do because that is my duty as her guardian."

Bunny looked like he wanted to have a crack at Pitch right there but Catherine once again stopped him from acting rashly.

"I _am _staying with Pitch, but that doesn't mean I can't come see you." She told him and he (finally) took his eyes from Pitch to look at Catherine.

She looked so determined, and so powerful. Her hands were still smoking lightly, and Bunny knew that she needed to stay with Pitch.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'll be checking up on you," He told her gently, before looking pointedly at Pitch "_regularly."_

Pitch just rolled his eyes.

"Then maybe, just maybe, we could go enjoy the rest of the party?" Catherine suggested, tugging on Bunny's hand to get him away from Pitch.

She didn't want them to fight, she loved Bunny and Pitch equally. They might have been two very different kinds of love, but it was still love and she didn't want conflict between them.

Just before she and Bunny rejoined the party, Jack patted her gently on the back.

"Seeing as nobody else has said it, you look great in that dress."

Catherine grinned, and Bunny glared at Jack. He was just about to say that. Honest.

**Sorry, college gives me no time to do anything because of how long it takes me to get there and back. I'll try and update as often as I can but I make no promises until I get into a routine guys.**

**Georgeisthewin, I thought Bunny would be the kind to drink a bit, and thanks! I love it at college!**

**Guess, I thought that would be a cool twist.**

**Where are all my reviewers from the previous story? Where did you all go?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness swelled, growing and pulsating in her palm as she focused on it. Bunny watched her, her face screwed up in deep concentration as she learnt how her powers felt. Pitch stood with his hands in front of him, correcting her when necessary and always ready for a misfire.

Catherine watched the darkness swirl around in her hand and tried to imagine it getting smaller, compressing into a concentrated ball of power. It made a strange hissing noise and shrunk by about two inches in diameter, and Catherine grinned at her accomplishment.

Her eyes flicked up to Pitch, and back down to the ball. It hissed, and went down another inch.

_Smaller, I want it smaller._

A few more centimetres.

_I'm pretty good at this._

Her concentration wavered and the ball began to scream like boiling water did, and Catherine yelped and thrust the ball away from her as it exploded out of her control. Pitch darted forwards and wrapped the ball in a blanket of darkness and Bunny pulled Catherine back into his chest.

Catherine didn't mind being pulled into Bunny's chest, and she didn't mind Pitch taking over when it got a bit too much but she really hated that she wasn't strong enough to control her own power.

"You are improving." Pitch told her, which was the closest the guy ever got to an actual compliment but it didn't make Catherine feel any better.

"Ya doin fine." Bunny reassured giving her arms a squeeze but this had the same affect Pitch's compliment did.

That is to say, little-to-none.

"I've been doing this crap for four years, I should be able to do _something _with my power at least!" She argued and Pitch reached up and gave her a tap on the back of the head.

Bunny's eyes burned angrily and Catherine pouted, not that she wasn't used to Pitch's head taps. He did it all the time when she was being particularly irritating to the zombie.

"Four years is nothing, especially when learning control." He spat out at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Zombie." She grumbled good-naturedly and he rolled his eyes and walked away, indicating that today's lessons were over.

"Does he do that a lot?" Jack asked creeping back over from the other side of the room where he always perched when Pitch was around.

"Whenever I bug him too much." Catherine told him with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

Catherine was trying so hard to get Bunny and Pitch to get along, well, she was trying to get all the guardians and Pitch to get along but it sure as hell wasn't easy.

Jack stayed as far away from Pitch as he possibly could, Tooth tended to flitter around Catherine nervously when he was in the room. North tried to act casual but came off as awkward and Sandy genuinely didn't care.

Bunny swore, cursed and once punched Pitch right across the jaw when they were both being particularly spiteful towards each other. Catherine was sorely tempted to stick them both in a room together until they got along.

But she was too worried that one of them would kill the other.

"You're getting very good!" North compliment, clapping her on the back and she grinned up at the great lug.

None of them had spoken about her death, none of them really knew what had happened or what she was.

Hell, she didn't entirely know, it was something she and Pitch spoke of rarely and only in private.

The truth was, Catherine wasn't all there yet. She had reappeared slowly, and then all at once and a few pieces had gotten lost along the way. Catherine was terrified her magic would spike, would ruin the illusion she had so carefully crafted and the guardians would all see what she truly was.

Incomplete.

"You'll be outta here in no time." Bunny agreed and Catherine growled in the back of her throat.

"What part of _I like it here, _don't you get?" She demanded turning on Bunny, because god damn she really needed him and Pitch to stop trying to verbally obliterate people.

"What part of _Pitch is a maniac, _don't _you_ get?" Bunny demanded holding his ground and crossing his arms against his chest.

"People can change!"

"Not him!"

"Oh bite me!"

"Bloody pom!"

"Ruddy rabbit!"

"What," Pitch asked from the doorway "have you done to irritate her this time?"

Bunny threw his hands up and stalked away from them, closely followed by Sandy who seemed just as eager as Catherine to get everyone to get along.

"What," Pitch repeated walking elegantly (as always) over to Catherine "did he do to irritate you this time?"

Catherine shrieked in fury and dragged her hands through her hair, bending over and taking in several deep breaths to keep her temper and magic under control.

"I get that you did some bad stuff, alright I _do! _But you are not pure freaking evil!" Catherine told him by way of explanation before she shot upwards on an angry jet of darkness towards her tower.

"Does she do that a lot?" Jack asked gently, partly hoping that Pitch hadn't heard him and partly hoping that he had.

Jack was trying, he wasn't good at being social with people he liked (aka the guardians) let alone someone who had pretty much tried to kill him and destroy the things he loved.

Catherine sensed his unease around people and did her best to bring out his mischievous nature, much to the unending annoyance of both Bunny and Pitch.

"Hey Jack, want to go explore?" Catherine asked before Pitch had a chance to answer and Jack nodded.

He didn't like the place, but he _loved _freezing the floors. He may not be there to watch the result, but Catherine couldn't suppress the glee at watching the usually-graceful Pitch fall flat on his backside.

"Then lets go!"

**This took forever! Many thanks for the reviews and many apologies for the time it takes me to update. I'm still getting used to my college routine, I swear I'm trying!**


	6. Chapter 6

Despite how it appeared outwardly Pitch _was_ trying to play nice with the guardians, he hadn't struck any of them down yet even though there had been several times when he had wanted to and several times in which he simply could.

But, he was already being heavily watched by MiM (not to mention Bunnymund) and Catherine had become an integral part of his life now. Fifty years with an incomplete immortal teenager changed a man in many many ways. Pitch had been resentful at first when he had discovered Catherine was his charge but he accepted his duties with grace.

It was thirteen years later, when Catherine had vanished for an entire week that he had realised how much he cared. He had been terrified out of his mind that something had happened, someone had taken her or she had just left.

When she returned he had fussed, cursed her and then 'grounded' her (at least that was the word Catherine had used for it) She had only been out practising and had lost track of time in the icy cavern she had sheltered herself in.

If only that blasted rabbit would let Pitch do his job, stop pressuring Catherine and just calm down then there wouldn't be any tension in the first place.

"Tell me Match, have you met the guardians yet?"

The small spirit that Catherine had adopted into the lair peered up at him in silence, the Matchstick girl didn't speak and was always wide-eyed when she looked at someone. Pitch did enjoy the small child's company because she enjoyed reading as much as he did and often sat curled up in the furls of his dark gown to read.

"I don't suppose you have," He grunted "they are sickeningly pleasant and accepting of a person and their flaws."

Match said nothing, watching him with timid silence and waiting for him to hand her a book or even give her a chore.

"Who ya talkin' to?"

Match gasped, and she vanished in a wisp of cold air like the cold London air she had perished in. Pitch glared at Bunny as he came in, without knocking, to Pitch's private study. Pitch decided not to answer the oaf.

"Have ya seen Cath an Jack?" He asked and Pitch's eyebrows drew together.

"I was under the impression they were freezing my floors." He admitted and Bunny grunted.

"Yea, that's what we thought but we can't find 'em."

Pitch placed his book down, leaving a slip of white paper in as a book mark before he turned to the blundering ball of fur.

"Then we had best find them, hadn't we?"

**IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY THERE IS A WEEK HOLIDAY COMING UP I WILL WRITE A DECENT SIZED CHAPTER OR THREE I AM SO SORRY COLLEGE IS KILLING ME IT'S SO HARD TO WRITE ANYTHING.**

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


End file.
